The semi-automatic hand-gun known as the Colt government model 1911A1, which has a caliber of 45 mm, has a seven-round capacity. This hand-gun is widely used in spite of its limited round capacity. In such a conventional hand-gun, the rounds in the magazine are in a straight line configuration. A proposal has been put to increase the length of the magazine and, consequently, of the handle to increase the round capacity; but this proved to be too cumbersome.